Aspects of the present invention are directed to a power management method and, more particularly, to a method of managing power of information technology (IT) resources when an IT resource is subject to a power-off request.
The power management of IT resources, such as a cluster of servers, in a framework infrastructure has become an important issue in infrastructure design since an amount of power consumed by servers may be significant where large clusters of servers are connected together in single rooms. In these cases, if the power consumption of the servers is not controlled, the amount of energy consumed and the corresponding amount of heat to be dissipated in such rooms may negatively impact the performance and functionality of the servers in addition to driving up the overall cost of operation of the servers and the rooms.
As proposed solutions for these problems, controllers have been employed to measure the power consumption of a server. Such measurements indicate whether a server is running an application before executing of a power-down operation for that server is initiated. These proposed solutions have problems, however, in that the controllers are not tailored for use framework infrastructure and since the power-off operations themselves tend to generate undesirable power consumption levels.